narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berserkchart486/Warring States Fanon Canon
Greetings everyone! Serk speaking, and I’m here to introduce something which I pray that you will all enjoy. As many of you know, I resigned as the operator from the main fanon canon titled “Rebirth”. To be honest, I was actually done with the entire fanon canon process, but I remained incapable of standing by and watching as a great thing simply fade away into not existing. Actually, Daz was the one that prompted me to do this. Anyway, I’m writing this blog to announce a new Fanon Canon that exist independently from Rebirth. Story Unlike rebirth, I’ve decided to set the story for this Fanon Canon 300 years after the end of Naruto, specifically after Naruto: The Last movie that was released earlier this month in japan. I felt that by trying to make the story fit into a storyline when it was already finished was kind of “eh”. People wanted to use things from the end of Naruto that wouldn’t have existed and it often caused problems for Rebirth; and it also caused many to question how to kill Naruto, sasuke, etc. I refuse to have this issue in the current Fanon Canon, thus I’ve decided to make this strictly an Alternate Universe rather than a continuation of the series. In our Fanon Canon, the shinobi world has suffered a terrible disaster; the battle against Toneri, a descendant of Hamura, forced the moon into the world. While his initial plan was to escape with the beautiful Hinata Hyuga, Naruto and Sasuke both prevented him from leaving with the threat of stopping the moon. The trio engaged in a battle that shook the heavens, ultimately managing to stop Toneri, but left without the strength to stop the moon from colliding with the world. In the end, the moon smashes into the earth and destroys ninety-percent of the world's population. Civilizations destroyed, shinobi villages crumbled, history was lost in the blink of an eye. The survivor’s scavenged for food and resources, turning their backs on other groups to ensure their own survival. Eventually, people allied together, clans, groups, clubs, etc; to survive in a world that was unforgiving. The Tailed Beast, regardless of being sealed or not, bonded with the moon upon it colliding with the earth; being absorbed into it. The body of the Shinju and the chakra smashed together, blood of billions seeped into the earth, thus the Shinju tree was resurrected onto the earth. Around it, a mysterious swamp that is host to mirage genjutsu, life-absorbing vines, poisonous fruits, vegetables, and dangerous creatures, rest to protect the tree that soars high into the clouds. Over time, many have tried to reach this tree, of what they believe to somehow be directly correlated with the proposition of god, but find themselves either severely wounded in the process or constricted by the tree's roots, which leads to their eventual demise. All possess their fair share of wonders in pertinent to the holy tree, though none have ever lived to tell the tale after venturing into the depths of the swamp. No one knows where it came from, what it is, or why it's here. Most are made to believe it is completely ordinary; some believe it to have been the first tree in existence, as it seems to be one of few logical explanations. The current world is now a post apocolyptic world where the human race has reached 1 million in terms of their population since their destruction of their own society 300 years ago (the moon incident). Regardless, people have grown accustomed to fighting, battling and such. The clans that were once plentiful, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Senju, Uchiha, are no longer such. Likewise, the spirits of the sauntering Indra and Asura have since subsided, with Naruto and Sasuke having sorted such trivial issues for the rest of eternity. Allied groups now fight against one another for the benefit of territory and resources, hoping to secure happiness for their loved ones. Those unable to fight for themselves are gradually pushed further and further inwards to the swamp where no man truly wants to venture. Children are expected to fight alongside their elders on the front lines, their very existence seems to serve this purpose. They are now taught the basics from an early age, when in the past, most others would have simply been seen carrying bottles, to now weave hand signs, wield kunai, and knead chakra. An academy no longer exists for extra tuition. Time is arguably the most valuable element that exists within this world, whereas most shinobi utilize it to hone their individual skills and further their capabilities; the people of this era spend most of their time fighting for their lives against enemy clans, or gathering resources for their own group to survive. Not everyone desires to be the strongest, just surviving is a luxury. More Explaining So, from this story you can see that the Hyuga, Senju, Uchiha, sharingan, wood release, superhax to the max powers are not going to be very accessible here. The Rinnegan, virtually impossible due to no more Asura or Indra. Jinchuriki are basically nonexistent/unheard of. The current legends of the world are Naruto and Sasuke, who’s existence is questioned; Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, Asura weren’t even heard of. Now, unfortunately, we can’t let every possible character into this Fanon Canon, and by that I mean your character has to pass an exam. So basically, we’ll follow the current SPCQ exam that the rebirth Fanon Canon follows. How this will work is you basically will provide the link of your character via here. No need to answer the three questions; all we require is the character link. The operators that are in charge of judging are indeed, Ten, Sei, myself and user Dazzling Emerald. And that’s about it honestly. Nothing more to this Fanon Canon. It’s pretty freeform, open and allows you to be exceptionally creative. Have fun and I look forward to you guys bombarding our Forum: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Warring_States with a lot of character links for us to look at. Thanks again for this guys and a merry Christmas to you all! Category:Blog posts